Teing her up !
by jingling-bells
Summary: One shot. Bored with the usual way of doing it, Ren tries something new... Lemons.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!

She entered their apartment after a long day at the shooting site. Her work schedule was hectic and demanding, but she liked it that way, always on the go, never missing a detail.

Slowly, she inserted the card key in card space of the door of the apartment, the door open slightly and she went through it to enter her home. Her eyes met darkness as she went inside the place. She trailed her fingers across the armrest of the sofa; it was cold, indicating that her male companion had not been in the house since he left this morning. Kyoko knew of his busy schedule.

She continued her way to their bedroom. It is the most favorite place of the house for her, where she and her man have spend many nights with each other, cuddled or by being inside each other and she knew there are many more to come.

Slowly, she unzipped her dress and allowed the garment to slide off her shoulders to let it pool on the floor. She left the garment where it lay, let him be the one to pick up after her. She reached to unclasp her very sexy silk bra and pulled down one strap of her little, tight bra that molded on her like a second skin then slid the other strap off, and soon the whole garment was gone. Her hands reached down to remove her silk violet panties. It traced the curve of her waist and the shapely legs as it fell down.

She went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She turned the knob on, and let the droplets of water fell onto her body, she relaxed instantly.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, toweled her hair dry, then threw it aside, took out a flimsy nightie and got under the silk sheets of their queen size bed knowing her partner will join her soon.

He crept into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. The tall strong man lazily threw his coat off. His open bedroom door told him that his life partner has already made her entry in their apartment.

He let himself in, seeing his wife's panties on the floor with several articles of clothing, an impish grin spread across his face. Ren did not need an invitation, taking a long sniff of her silk violet panties, he moved to loosen his tie, and suddenly an idea hit him. Soon his clothes were on top of hers except his tie, which was in his hand.

She could hear him moving in the room. She could feel his presence. She could smell him as he moved closer to her. She just wanted to breathe him in. Once he shut the drapes to the room, it was pitch black, not a speck of light. It was as if he blindfolded her.

She could feel him moving closer and felt him sit on the bed. "Are you feeling cold," he asked huskily but she was so hot at that point, so excited. She nodded her head as is he could see her in the pitch-dark room. She opened her mouth to reply but was surprised when both of her hands were being tied to the headboard by something, which felt like silk "Hey … R... Ren...? "She stuttered at his action. He silenced her with a hot, passionate kiss.

She felt his breathe on her breasts. It was hard to stay still. She wanted to reach out and touch him. He put his mouth on it and started to lick it, she felt warmth and moisture on her nipples. A light sensation that just made her want more. He took his time teasing her, building up the suck. Very gradually, he was increasing his suck. It was torment for her. She wanted more, a bit faster, a bit rougher, she wanted to be used by him. It took awhile before she could feel the dull ache as he sucked. She couldn't lie still, her legs rocked side to side, her back arched, her pussy throbbed wanting to be touched. She moaned and tugged at the ties around her wrists in an attempt to free herself and drag his mouth to her and slip his cock inside her but the attempt went in vain. He took his sweet time, knowing what he was doing to her. He knew how pleasurable it is for her, but how difficult it is to lie still and accept it.

He moved to the other nipple and started to slow torture again. The straps of her nightie long undone and the flimsy garment now lie around her waist. She just wished he would bite her nipple hard, just once in awhile. Let her feel a bit of pain with that pleasure. Him sucking her nipples was exciting different parts of her body, the pleasure was not limited to her nipples, the pleasure spreads through her. It was the best nipple suck she ever had. She tugged at ties again in a desperate attempt to make him pound her quickly but only a gasp escaped from her mouth when Ren finally bit one of her nipples. She wonders if that is how it feels when men get their cocks sucked, where it's so pleasureful that they don't want it to end.

He laid his body on top of her as he kissed her lips. His kisses speak to her. Sometimes it's a gentle quiet kiss. Other times it's hard, full of energy, excitement, want. Sometimes it's like his tongue is fucking her mouth, deep, probing, not hard enough, wanting to hurt. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her. She wanted to touch it. She don't like being restrained and didn't know why he felt the need to tie her up tonight. Strangely, she was submitting to him.

Ren rubbed his cock up and down her pussy lips. He knew how much that excites her, he too moan at how wet she was. When his cock rubbed against her clit, she could feel her juices pouring out of her.

She felt him move off her. She tried to anticipate what was coming next. She felt him sit between her legs. He spread her pussy lips apart and then run his finger up and down. Damn he wanted her to be filled with his cock. He slid a finger in her pussy and moved it all around. She enjoyed the sensation a long moan escaped her lips. Since she was so wet, a second finger slid in just as easily. Not being able to see made her more aware of the sensations he was causing in her. He pulled out and slide into her again.

She felt him push further in. She didn't know what he was doing to her. She felt immense pleasure and felt him move further inside her pussy. He had her orgasming, clamping down on his hand inside her. Having his hand inside her was a mind-blowing experience. She was gasping for air, her drool was slipping out of her mouth and she felt dirty, but she can't clean it. Ren hovered above her she could feel him his hot breath on her face; he traced his fingers down her cheek and wiped the drool off her face. "It felt good right?" he whispered. She snorted a little. Good…? it was amazing she thought but way to tired to say she just nodded her head. Ren kissed her again; as she was about to voice, her answer and he slid his cock right into her.

He pounded his cock into her so hard kyoko gasped at the feeling. She grabbed the ties and tugged hard, she could feel a dull pain forming around her wrists from constant tugging of the ties by her.

Ren had no control; he was not able to slow down the feverish pitch of the fuck. She was moaning and grunting whenever Ren's cock touched her womb. She did not want him to stop. She wanted to feel the entire fuck, finish to end. She wrapped her legs around his hips and Ren moaned at the feeling of her legs around him. She tried to rise up to meet his thrusts.

He started to breathe faster. He growled when he felt kyoko's insides tightening around his cock. She was close he knew and he was not far. She held him in place and rocked her hips back and forth, his cock moving inside her. He started to tense, grunted as he grabbed her hips and trust as hard as he could, it fucking hurt, his fingers dug into her hips, he pushed so hard against her pussy, it was amazing. He came deep inside her spurting his semen in her in long warm shots, the feeling made kyoko come hard too and she announced it with a loud moan which echoed in his dark well furnished sound proof apartment.

Ren fell upon her, breathing hard and shallow, his head resting between kyoko's breasts. He could hear her heart pounding inside her and feel her shallow breath she was taking on his scalp. He reached above her where her hands were tied and untied them slipping from inside her in the process. He took her wrists in his hands and softly kissed them, he could not see but he could feel lines made by the tie around her wrists.

He laid besides her and slid a hand under head and pulled her to him. She turned and rested her head on his chest. His one hand was draped around her shoulder and other on her hip. "Wasn't that great?" he asked quietly kissing the top of her head, she snorted "hell yeah, my hands hurt but, it was worth it. But…" she bit her lower lip before asking, "What caused you to tie my hands?"

"We should try attempting new things, a little, ne?" he replied. "You and your weird imagination may be we should try tying you next time and me taking advantage of you." Kyoko replied while stroking his erect member in her hands.

"We can see about that later but before that" he rolled them over and now kyoko was on top of him "you better take care of my little fellow," he said as he pushed inside her again.


End file.
